When a Trex loves a woman
by fics de phoenix
Summary: Uma linda história de amor, narrada em um só cap, que mostra que todos os corações podem ser singelos e delicados em momentos especiais da vida....


Oi,

sou leitora assídua de fics e notei que elas sempre trazem como personagens os de sempre: Summerlee, Challenger, Finn, Roxton, Marguerite, Verônica e Malone e achei que isso não era lá muito justo com os personagens coadjuvantes da série, afinal de contas são eles que trazem a novidade, a ação e o dinamismo para o dia a dia dos exploradores. Por isso pensei em fazer esta fic, onde o personagem principal é alguém normalmente negligenciado e porque não dizer, discriminado, mas que aqui, terá finalmente o seu lugar reconhecido.

Ladies and gentlemen,

a **_AADT_** (Associação dos amigos dos Trex) orgulhosamente apresenta:

**When a Trex loves a woman!**

O dia amanhece no plateau e mais uma vez o trex tem que sair em busca do pão de cada dia, ou melhor do pobre coitado que lhe servirá de café da manhã. Na verdade, a ajuda de um(a) nutricionista seria de grande valia para o pobre ser, pois informaria que ele não precisaria gastar boa parte de seu dia em busca de comida. Ele come demais, nem sabe a quantidade de refeições que faz por dia e seria bom se ele organizasse os seus hábitos alimentares.

Naquele dia, ele saiu mais uma vez em busca de algum outro réptil dando sopa ou, na pior das hipóteses, algum troglodita desorientado. Como vcs podem notar, hominídeos não eram o prato principal de nosso amigo, visto que a quantidade excessiva de pêlos era um fator de grande transtorno: eles prendiam nos dentes deixando fiapos à mostra que comprometiam os relacionamentos sociais do trex, além disso, estes mesmos pêlos lhe rendiam uma azia danada e um terrível inchaço de gases, forçando o enorme lagarto a caminhar léguas até encontrar algum gêiser onde pudesse beber e eliminar o metano acumulado (só a pressão da água de gêiseres servia nestes casos).

Foi vagando pelo plateau em busca de comida, que ele encontrou a razão de sua vida, ele sua musa e seus olhos brilharam como estrelas de 5ª grandeza (para quem não lembra, o sol é uma estrela de 5ª grandeza!). O que nosso pobre amigo não sabia, é que o amor é como uma rosa, ou seja, é belo, mas tem espinhos (esta frase hedionda foi inspirada no Trex e vcs saberão porque!).

Como eu já disse, o Trex estava acostumado a ver homens macaco e trogloditas, mas aquele ser com o qual ele acabara de se deparar era diferente, apesar de guardar semelhanças estruturais com estes. Ele começou a imaginar porque ela era mais ágil, mais bela e tinha menos pêlos que eles.

Sua primeira idéia era de que ela era algum tipo de divindade em visita ao plateau e achou que não deveria importuná-la, pois ele era muito ligado à coisas místicas. Havia lugares sagrados para os trex onde ele não ia a não ser em ocasiões especiais, como a cerimônia de adoração dos Trex ou nos encontros dos membros da AADT.

Mas os modos selvagens da moça fizeram com que ele rapidamente abandonasse esta hipótese. É bem verdade que para ele, ela não tinha cores, mas suas formas e a graça de seus movimentos encantaram e encheram de paixão o enorme coração. Vale ressaltar que o Trex era um caçador, no sentido mais amplo da palavra, ou seja, ele não só caçava comida, mas também conquistas amorosas.

No seu círculo social ele já estava um pouco queimado, pois, das fêmeas disponíveis, ele já havia traçado todas; não costumava ser muito cavalheiro e saia contando vantagem, o que irritava muito as moçoilas. Por isso, a possibilidade de uma conquista fora do seu grupo lhe animava muito. Com aquela nova criatura ele sentia que era diferente. Mas foi uma cena marcante que o fez se tornar quase um venerador da moça: ela lutou e matou um raptor.

Mas antes disso, permitam-me contar um pouco sobre o relacionamento entre trex (todos eles em geral) e raptors, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de relacionamento. Como vcs sabem os Trex são considerados os reis dos dinossauros, pela sua força, potência, aparência aterradora e porque não dizer, instinto cruel. É importante ressaltar que o trex aqui citado, não guarda esta última característica, embora finja muito bem, afinal ele tem uma reputação a zelar. Por isso, a partir de agora chamarei o nosso Trex específico de Trexton para evitar confusão. Bom, eles eram vistos exatamente desta maneira, e por isso muito respeitados, até a chegada de um grupo de magrelos baixinhos que começou a barbarizar o território.

Os primeiros encontros entre raptors e trex foram estranhos, pois os grandes lagartos jamais haviam visto criaturas tão pequenas e tão audaciosas. O que eles não sabiam é que sobrava aos raptors algo que lhes faltava um pouco: inteligência. Calma aí, os trex não eram burros, mas a sagacidade e a estratégia dos raptors era muito superior, sem contar que eles atuavam em grupo e isso em uma batalha faz uma enorme diferença.

Se os Trex fossem um pouco mais esperto, teriam percebido que se seguissem o estratégia "dividir para conquistar", eles facilmente esmagariam os raptors, literalmente, mas como eu disse, inteligência não era o forte deles.

Depois que os raptors haviam se instalado no plateau, ficou realmente impossível expulsá-los e restou aos Trex conviver com eles, embora não pacificamente, de modo que os lagartos magrelos passaram a fazer parte de seu cardápio também. Os Trex, bastante tribais, tentaram a tática de comer cérebros dos vencidos valorosos para incorporar as características, mas nem assim sua capacidade intelectual aumentou.

E assim a vida seguia, em um dia dezenas de raptors perseguiam um trex: ele os enxotava como se fossem moscas varejeiras, mas isso lhe custava alguma perda de tempo e algumas feridinhas das mordidas dos chatinhos. Outro dia algum Trex abocanhava alguns raptors e reclamava que eles estavam muito magros. Os que escapavam, nas duas situações, sempre faziam piadinhas sobre o Trex, do fato de sua inteligência ser ainda menor que seus bracinhos. Em resposta, os lagartos gigantes apenas rosnavam e chamavam os raptors de cabeção, irritando um pouco os magrelos.

Mas vamos voltar à Verônica; aquela que havia se tornado a musa do nosso Trex por matar raptors. Depois daquele encontro, o Trex nunca mais foi o mesmo, ele passou até a negligenciar suas refeições, para seguir a jovem da selva por onde quer que ela fosse. Mal sabia ele que isso estava irritando e intrigando a moça, que vez por outra chegava em casa soltando fogo pelas ventas e contava aos amigos que agora encontrava um Trex onde quer que fosse. Ele tentava se manter a distância, mas como sua visão não era muito boa, ele era obrigado a se aproximar e vcs sabem que a aproximação de um Trex não é algo nada sutil.

A cada dia ele a admirava mais e mais e sua paixão crescia em escala geométrica; podemos até dizer que o Trex começou a ficar em forma, sarado mesmo, pois agora ingeria quantidades menores de alimento, em períodos mais espaçados e se movimentava bastante facilitando a digestão, até mesmo dos pêlos, quando necessário. Sempre que via um raptor, clamava por sua heroína, para que ela chegasse e pusesse um fim humilhante à vida daqueles lagartos asquerosos e pueris.

"Eles não têm o menor estilo!", pensava o Trexton, "Não sabem nem como correr com graça e beleza, com certeza foram fruto de alguma falha na evolução e me atormenta a idéia de que sejam lagartos como eu!"

Mas volta e meia, os pensamentos do Trex voltavam para sua amada, que continuava a ignorar seus olhares apaixonados. Ele fazia de tudo, diminuía o passo, apressava, escondia-se, fazia truques, daria cambalhota e dançaria na chuva, se soubesse, mas Verônica tinha para ele um olhar tão frio, que congelava a alma do pobre lagarto apaixonado. Foi assim, vigiando de perto sua amada que uma luz se acendeu na mente do lagarto e de repente seus os olhos brilharam mais forte que de costume:

"Espere um pouco se o King Kong pode, why not me?". Disse o Trex, pensando em se aproximar, de fato, de sua amada.

Sim, vcs leram corretamente! E lembrem-se de que tais características especiais se aplicam única e exclusivamente ao Trexton; ele é diferente dos demais, caso contrário, não se destacaria tanto! Foi realmente uma falha não ter dito antes, mas este Trex era muito culto e sabia tb inglês.....na verdade ele era poliglota! E vcs terão provas concretas disso!

Vcs devem estar se perguntando: mas como pode este Trex saber tantas coisas? Simples, lembram do hábito de comer cérebros? Pois é, para este Trex este hábito funcionou, só que como forma de adquirir capital intelectual, capacitando assim o seu HD cerebral! Desta forma, depois que percebeu que seus conhecimentos se expandiam muitíssimo cada vez que comia um homem civilizado e ao contrário, que ficava meio leso, cada vez que comia um troglodita, ele, esperto que era, passou a selecionar sua comida, preferindo os engomadinhos!

Foi então que ele achou que usar a sua inteligência seria a arma infalível para alcançar o coração de sua amada.

"Ela é uma mulher", pensou ele, "E todas elas gostam de palavras bonitas! Que sorte a minha, ainda ontem comi alguém que dizia algo sobre Shakespeare!"

Meus caros amigos, devo dizer que no momento em que o Trexton disse isso, nosso querido William Shakespeare deve ter se revirado no túmulo, pois o Trexton acumulava conhecimento, mas quanto a empregá-lo.....aí já eram outros quinhentos. Imaginem um texto de Shakespeare adaptado para uma novela mexicana....imaginaram? Pronto! Era o Trexton!

Decidido como nunca, em uma linda manhã, ele caminhou até bem próximo da casa da árvore e quando ficou de frente para ela, começou a recitar seus poemas:

"Oh minha flor do campo,

minha bromélia cheirosa,

venha até aqui, seguindo meu canto

e me apresente sua imagem maravilhosa!"

Isso já seria ruim deste jeito, então imaginem só, que para Verônica, assim como para os outros exploradores, este versinho soava como um grito terrível, típico de um Trex mais próximo do que deveria estar.

"Mas o que é isso?". Perguntou Marguerite.

"Ora, vc esqueceu? Um Trex!". Disse Malone.

"Mas tão perto da casa?". Retrucou Roxton.

"Eles estão cada vez mais abusados, mas estamos a salvo aqui!". Disse Verônica.

"É verdade, deixa ele lá que cansa e vai embora....". Disse Malone.

"É melhor mesmo....". Concordou Challenger.

E todos voltaram para o interior da casa, a fim de terminar suas tarefas. Percebendo que estava sem audiência e, principalmente, sem a presença de sua amada, que nem se indignou a chegar na varanda, ele resolveu ir embora. Mas não pensem que ele desistiu; nada disso, todos os dias ele voltava à casa da árvore para tentar derreter o coração de sua amada, ou pelo menos, tentar se fazer entender.

Em um desses dias, quando ele chegou e começou a declamar seus horrendos poemas, teve uma enorme surpresa, pois pela primeira vez, a loira estava na varanda, olhando diretamente para ele. O Trexton, completamente encantado, olhou fundo nos olhos de Verônica, encheu o peito e disse, com mel nas palavras:

"_Come si chiama mia bela donna?_", mas infelizmente tudo que Verônica podia entender era um rosnar terrível que quase ensurdecia, tamanha a proximidade do lagarto. E mais uma vez lá se foi ela, sem nem um aceno para o Romeu apaixonado. O Trexton começou a achar que sua dama não lhe dava atenção porque não entendia sua língua, de modo que, a cada dia, ele usava um idioma diferente para se comunicar com ela:

Em um dia o incansável Trexton propôs:_ "Voulez-vous sortir avec moi ce soir?"_.

No outro, ele tentou ser ainda mais galante: "_Sie sehen sehr gut aus! "_.

Mas definitivamente nada adiantava; e pior, Verônica era a mais irritada de todos, pois há dias planejava um piquenique em grupo e o insuportável Trex (era assim que ela _carinhosamente_ o chamava) estava atrapalhando.

Depois de inúmeras tentativas frustradas, o Trexton ainda mantinha as esperanças vívidas e ao ver o cientista indigesto (era assim que ele se referia à Challenger, imaginando-o como alimento)com uma câmera nas mãos, pensou rapidamente:

"Ah como seria maravilhoso eternizar este momento......guardar a imagem de nosso amor e poder olhar a todo momento para vc, minha linda Julieta!".

Ele chegou a sugerir isso ao cientista, claro que usando seu leque de idiomas, para se fazer entender:

"_¿Podría hacernos una foto?"_

"Vcs podem achar que eu estou louco, mas fiquei pensando......este animal vem aqui todos os dias e fica aí gritando......será que ele quer se comunicar?". Disse Challenger andando em círculo na casa.

"É Challenger! Vc está louco mesmo! Um Trex se comunicando....". Disse Marguerite revirando os olhos.

Nem mesmo Marguerite com todo o seu conhecimento em línguas, conseguia decodificar a linguagem do Trexton metido a Don Juan de Marco. Challenger voltou a varanda e ficou ainda um tempo fitando o lagarto, mas se recolheu a seu laboratório novamente.

Como o bicho não parava de gritar loucamente, Verônica chegou até a varanda, mirou bastante e atirou um pedregulho bem no focinho do Trexton. Sua mira era ótima e deixou um hematoma enorme no pobre lagarto. Foi aí que ele teve certeza de que aquela relação não teria futuro e que ele estava fadado a ser um solteirão convicto, embora não invicto!

Mergulhado na tristeza de seu abandono, ele fez sua última declaração para sua musa:

"De onde vem vc, que encanta meu peito e entorpece meus pensamentos com seu olhar profundo e estes cabelos da cor do sol......que na verdade, eu sei que são desta cor por que me disseram.....ela não precisa saber mas eu só enxergo preto e branco.... eu lhe devoto todo o meu amor, mas vc parece não me entender.....é difícil, mas eu aceito sua decisão....._Ich liebe Sie, mein Liebling..... tschüs!_".

E estas foram as últimas palavras do triste lagarto com lágrimas que teimavam em fugir ao seu controle. A passos lentos, ele virou-se e se foi. Percebendo o silêncio, os exploradores imaginaram que ele havia ido embora. Roxton foi se certificar e voltou com a boa notícia:

"Ele se foi!"

"Já não era sem tempo!". Disse a herdeira.

"O que deu nele afinal?". Perguntou Marguerite.

"Quem vai saber?! Agora que ele se foi, vamos arrumar as coisas para o piquenique! Quem sabe agora dê....". Disse Verônica pegando a cesta de comida.

"Vamos!". gritaram todos.

E assim, lá se foi o Trexton, continuar a sua vida de caçador. Quem sabe outra dama, mais sensível poderia ser capaz de entendê-lo, de se emocionar com suas palavras melodiosas e dar o amor que ele tanto ansiava.

**FIM **

**Traduções:**

_why not me (_Inglês - Porque não eu?

_Come si chiama mia bela donna?_ (Italiano)– Qual o seu nome minha bela dama?

_Voulez-vous sortir avec moi ce soir? (_Francês)- Quer sair comigo hoje à noite?

_Sie sehen sehr gut aus! (_Alemão- Você está bonita.

_¿Podría hacernos una foto? (_Espanhol_)-_Você pode tirar uma foto nossa?

_Ich liebe Sie, mein Liebling..... tschüs!_ (Alemão)– Eu te amo, minha querida....adeus!


End file.
